The treatment of patients with malignant glioma continues to be a challenge. The goal of this research program is to develop new therapeutic approaches for malignant glioma. This program project consists of three projects and one core unit. One project is designed to study the effects of variation of radiation dose rates on human glioma cells and may lead to a better understanding of the optimal radiation dose rate to use either alone or when combined with chemotherapy. A second project explores the role of cytokines in producing brain edema and possible techniques to control brain edema. The third project investigates the role of peripheral-type benzodiazepine receptors in the proliferation, differentiation, and cell cycle kinetics of malignant glioma and their potential interactions with chemotherapy and cytokines. The core unit will be responsible for establishing and maintaining malignant glioma cell lines. In addition, the core unit will also collect brain tumor samples from patients, isolate DNA and RNA from tumor and obtain molecular genetic data from patients' tumors as well s their cell lines. Together, these investigations may lead to improvement in the efficacy in current treatment for malignant glioma while reducing potential neurotoxicity from therapy. These projects along with the potential strengths of our Center form the basis for the development of a Brain Tumor Research Center.